


Deal With The Devil

by sparklezayn



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A little bit of kaicest, Accidental Voyeurism, Demon Sex, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Consensual Kissing, Seduction, honestly this is a self indulgent fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26651758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklezayn/pseuds/sparklezayn
Summary: Jongin has always been a shy and nerdy guy but that all changes when he makes a deal with a sexy demon.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Deal With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> I think this will have a chapter two (I have no idea when I’ll ever be in the mood to write again) but it’ll probably just be smut and more jongin thottery, not so much plot. Anyways I hope you have fun reading it. My writing isn’t the best but at least I tried (you have been warned).

All jongin could hear was the clinking of glasses and conversations all blending in with each other, everyone trying to make themselves heard in this noisy bar. He wasn’t used to all this, he was more of a homebody and on any other Friday night he’d be at home playing league with chanyeol. It’s what they did every night, until sehun came along. 

Earlier today, sehun had jogged up to them as they were leaving class, asking if they had any plans for today and of course they said no because they never have any. Sehun then proceeded to invite them to a bar with him and his friends. Chanyeol eagerly agreed and so did jongin but not so enthusiastically. 

It had been just him and chanyeol for a little over a year but lately sehun had been sneaking his way into their lives, he’d always tag along whenever they went anywhere and it was clear that he wanted to befriend them. At first jongin didn’t mind, he was actually a little confused, since the other was popular among the students on campus, he had plenty of friends, ones infinitely more interesting than them but sehun was a change of pace and he enjoyed having new company. That is, until he noticed how he looked at his best friend, how he stole glances at him during class, it was clear to jongin that sehun was interested in being more than just friends with chanyeol. 

All of that wouldn’t have mattered if he hadn’t been madly in love with chanyeol for a little over a year. They had worked on a history project during first semester and had been inseparable ever since. They got along together naturally and both had a love for all things nerdy. Jongin couldn’t help falling for the infectious smile he always had on his face and his need to make everyone in the room laugh. Who wouldn’t be smitten? 

Jongin stared at the two across the table, they were sitting a little too close, their shoulders rubbing against each other and sehun was whispering something in chanyeol’s ear. He was dying to know what they were talking about. He turned away quickly, not wanting to make himself more upset than he already was. Only a couple of words had come out of his mouth that night, most of the people there were strangers and he was feeling overwhelmed. Maybe, it was the alcohol that he rarely drank, making him feel more sensitive than usual or maybe he was just over analyzing the situation, he’s been told he’s a worry wart. Nonetheless, he couldn’t help thinking that chanyeol and sehun would be a good match. Both were tall, handsome, and friendly. Chanyeol was the complete opposite of jongin, wouldn’t it make more sense for him to be with someone similar to him?

Jongin stood up suddenly, causing his knees to hit the table. He ignored the pain and put on his coat. 

“You’re leaving already?” 

He turned around to look at chanyeol, “I have stuff... to do... and I have to wake up early tomorrow.” He wasn’t sure if the words he had spoken came out right but he was too drunk to care. 

“Let me walk you home.” 

“I’ll just catch a cab, I don’t want to ruin your fun.” 

His friend raised an eyebrow, “Be careful, okay?” 

Jongin didn’t respond and instead walked onto the empty street, the cool air sending shivers down his spine, he was glad he was wearing a coat. He wasn’t really planning on going home, he needed to walk and clear his head. He didn’t know where he was going but he stumbled along the sidewalk anyways. 

He concentrated on walking normally, trying not to look like a drunken idiot but was failing miserably. He wanted to get his mind off of tonight, he shouldn’t have agreed to go to the stupid bar. His mind was coming up with all kinds of scenarios, would they hook up tonight or maybe they would eventually start dating and jongin would turn into a third wheel. Tears started to slip out of his eyes and he forced those images out of his mind. He always got emotional when he was drunk. 

He had been looking at the ground this whole time and had failed to notice a bright light in the corner of his eye. He turned to look at it, seeing how it became bigger and bigger. Then something clicked, he wasn’t on the sidewalk anymore but in the middle of the street and the bright light was a truck. It was too late though, because the truck was already right in front of him. 

~

When jongin opened his eyes he was in the middle of the woods. There was a thick fog and the moon was almost completely blocked by the thick foliage of the trees. It was so dark that it took a second for jongin’s eyes to readjust. He heard the snapping of a branch and turned towards it. In between the twisting branches of the trees was a person who looked eerily similar to himself. His facial features were the same but his lips were stained with blood, he had a single blue eye and his hair was a dark green. He wasn’t expecting an other worldly creature to look so good. 

Jongin called out to it, “Am I...” He hesitated, “dead?” 

The person walked closer until he stood right in front of him. 

“No, but soon you will be.” 

“Where are we?”

“Limbo.” 

They stood there in silence while jongin tried to wrap his head around what was happening. 

“I’ve been watching you closely, jongin, my kind know when a human’s time on earth is nearing its end and knowing your death would be so soon, I wanted to offer you a deal.” 

He felt anxious but his heart wasn’t hammering in his chest like it should, it was completely still. 

“Why are you offering this to me? I’m no one special.” 

“You’re right, you aren’t special but I’ve taken a particular liking to you.” He leaned forward, his lips touching jongin’s ear, causing him to shiver. “I’ve seen you in your most vulnerable moments. I especially enjoy watching you shove your fingers into yourself.”

Jongin pulled away, blushing dark red “Stop messing with me! Just tell me how to get back to earth.” 

“You’re so cute when you’re mad, you should do it more often.” He chuckled and jongin looked at him with an annoyed expression. “Fine, I see that you want to get down to business so I’ll be blunt. I want you to you to give me your soul.” 

He was taken aback, “Am I gonna be some emotionless zombie or something?”

He laughed again, “No, you’ll be like a normal human being except, I would be sharing your body with you and of course, I have specific needs that need to be met, since I’m not human.” 

“Okay, I’ll give you my soul.”

“Oh, I thought you would ask a lot more questions?” 

“I want to but there’s no way of knowing whether you’re telling the truth or not and I’m willing to take a chance if it means I get to go back.” 

Jongin was being honest, he had no idea of knowing how things would turn out but he couldn’t stand regretting not doing more in his life. He never got to tell chanyeol how he felt and all he ever did was study and read comics. His shyness always stopped him from doing the things he wanted. This was a second opportunity and he wasn’t going to let it slip away. 

“Where do I sign?”

In the blink of an eye the demon had his hands gripping jongin’s waist and leaned in to kiss him. His tongue had slipped into his mouth and jongin couldn’t help but whimper against his lips. He could feel the other smiling. The demon pulled away after a while and both of their mouths were swollen and covered in saliva. 

“I wish I could keep you here so I could play with you whenever I wanted but the deal is done.” 

~ 

When jongin opened his eyes, he saw a sterile white room. His arm was connected to a tube and a nurse was adjusting his pillow.

“You’ve been asleep for quit a while, sleeping beauty.” She giggled at her own joke, “It’s a miracle that you weren’t hurt, just a couple of scratches but other than that you’re completely fine.”

He didn’t say anything and the nurse went to get the doctor, to see if he could be discharged. He looked over to the table next to his bed and picked up the stack of “get well soon” cards. He felt a pang of disappointment when he didn’t see one from chanyeol but that feeling quickly disappeared when he saw the bear on an armchair in the corner of the room. He walked over to it, he was surprised by how he was feeling, not normal but even better, like he could run a whole marathon. He picked up the stuffed bear and read the card hanging from it’s paw. 

“Another bear to add to your collection. Get well soon, class is lonely without you.

\- your best friend, Chanyeol”

Jongin walked into his apartment, having just been dropped off from the hospital by his mom. He couldn’t stop thinking about chanyeol’s gift and even his mom noticed how happy he was. His phone had miraculously survived, the demon’s contract must have applied for his phone too. He plugged it into the charger and watched it turn on, the notifications he missed popping onto the screen. He checked his messages and quickly tapped on one from chanyeol. 

Text me when you wake up so I can stop by the hospital

I just got discharged, I’m at home now

Jongin set down his phone and walked over to the mirror. He didn’t look like someone who had just gotten run over, his skin glowed, the acne on his face had vanished and he noticed that he didn’t need to wear his glasses anymore. He put his hand over his heart and realized that it wasn’t beating and his skin was cool despite not feeling cold. So far the only changes he had noticed were physical, he wondered if there would be any mental ones. 

“Hey demon, are you there?”

No response. He felt a little silly but he wanted to know if the demon was with him. He was wondering whether he was still watching him or not.

Some time had passed since he texted chanyeol and he was surprised when the doorbell rang, he wasn’t expecting any visitors. He got up to open the door.

“I’m feeling insulted to be honest. I can’t believe I wasn’t the first person you thought of when you woke up from your coma!” 

Jongin wanted to say he was the first person he thought of but instead said, “Stop being so dramatic, I was only gone two days but I can assure you that the next time I’m in a coma you’ll be the first person I call.” 

“Thank you!” 

He walked closer towards him and gave him a hug. 

“I was really worried, ya know? I shouldn’t have let you leave the bar alone, especially since you were so drunk.” 

Jongin hugged him back, “Its fine, it’s not your fault.” 

“No, I should’ve taken better care of you. I chased after you but by the time I found you, it was too late. Seeing you on the ground, I really thought that maybe you weren’t going to make it...” 

He pulled away, to look him in the eyes. “I don’t like seeing you hurt either, so don’t feel bad about it.” 

They stood there looking at each other in silence until jongin realized that he was staring and tried to change the subject. 

“Wanna watch a movie? You can choose, as long as it’s not Star Wars, I’m getting tired of it.”

“It’s a classic that never gets old and how did you even know I’d choose that?”

“Because anytime I let you pick a movie, you choose Star Wars!” 

Chanyeol laughed in response and they both plopped onto the couch. The movie was one jongin hadn’t watched before but he wasn’t paying any attention to it, his mind was elsewhere. He couldn’t help but notice how often his friend would glance at him and jongin couldn’t keep his eyes off of him either. 

His mind started to wander, he wanted to straddle him and shove his... jongin shook his head. He couldn’t believe he was having all these dirty thoughts. His sex drive was never particularly high but right now he was really craving the other’s touch. 

“I’m going to the bathroom, my stomach’s been hurting.”

Chanyeol nodded and jongin got up and walked toward his room. He gently closed the door and starting unzipping his pants. He laid down on his bed and wrapped his hand around his cock, the other was playing with his nipple. It didn’t take long for him to get fully hard, he had already been so horny. He lightly squeezed the head of his cock and tried to muffle the moans coming out of his mouth. 

Chanyeol had gotten up from his seat to ask if his friend was okay but as he got near the door he heard strange noises. He slowly opened the door to jongin’s room and almost chocked when he saw what the other was doing. His sweater was pulled up to his chin, his hand was wrapped around his throbbing cock and his other hand was squeezing his perky nipple. He looked so wrecked, blush covered his face and chest and the sound of his moans went straight to chanyeol’s dick. For a second he thought he had seen jongin’s eyes glow red but he quickly brushed it off, thinking it was just his imagination. He had thought about seeing his friend like this many times, he was the one who always came to mind when he jacked off in the shower. He knew it was wrong to think about his best friend in that way and to watch him during an intimate moment like this, but he couldn’t stop looking, his deepest fantasies were coming to life. The other hadn’t even noticed he was there and as long as he didn’t get caught everything would be okay, so he continued watching and started palming himself. 

Jongin glanced towards his door and noticed that it was cracked open, he saw a pair of eyes watching him. He pretended not to notice and continued to masturbate. Knowing that chanyeol was watching him turned him on so much that he knew he was close to coming. He pumped harder and slipped his spit covered fingers inside him. After a while he found his prostate and continued to rub against it, that and imagining chanyeol touching himself while watching him, had him seeing stars. He came with a load moan, that he was sure the other could hear. 

When jongin was done, he got up and cleaned himself up. It was the first time since the accident that he had felt alive, his skin no longer felt cold and he could feel the blood rushing through his veins and the beating of his heart. He was hungry for more and was full of energy but it would be too obvious if he took any longer and he was excited to see the look on chanyeol’s face after watching his performance. 

He returned to the living room and sat down on the couch, chanyeol looked as if he hadn’t moved an inch but jongin knew the truth. 

“Sorry I took so long. Maybe I got food poisoning.” 

“You should go to the doctor tomorrow.” He said without looking at him. 

“Yeah, I think I will.” 

Jongin observed chanyeol, his cheeks were bright red and he had a pillow over his lap, probably trying to hide his boner. He smiled to himself, knowing that he was the reason his friend was hard. The old him would have died of embarrassment, or probably wouldn’t even have dared to touch himself while chanyeol was over but now he was looking forward to coming up with new ways of teasing his friend.


End file.
